Ballet
by Strawberry Confection
Summary: Mako never cared much for ballet, and after that fateful night when his parents were murdered he abhored it to no end. Bolin on the other hand always was fascinated with the pointed toes, the fluid movements and when the infamous Ballet Troupe comes back to Republic City, Bolin can't help but be drawn to a certain ballerina.
1. Our Mothers Birthday

**Chapter 1: Our Mothers Birthday**

* * *

_Anyone who loses a parent, you have to find those parts of yourself that your parent held true in themselves_

_-Anthony Rapp_

* * *

Mako couldn't believe his eyes.

He recounted the bulk of yuans just to make sure and sure enough he came up with the same amount.

"We did it." he breathed.

Bolin looked over with a curious look, "We did it." he repeated clearly.

"What are you talking about bro?" Bolin asked strolling over to his older brother.

"We did it Bo! We have enough money for Mom!" Mako exclaimed shaking Bolin excitedly.

"I have to tell Dad." he thought aloud and raced into the main room where their Father sat hunched over his typewriter punching away at the keys. "Dad! Dad!" their Father squinted through his eyeglasses and picked Mako and sat him on his lap. "What's going kiddo?" he smiled tiredly, Mako took out the wad of yuans from underneath his shirt and his Fathers eyes widened incredulously, "Bo and I saved up all this money so we can take Mama out for her birthday!" Mako laughed gleefully but stopped abruptly at his Fathers face. He looked older than he actually was with his face heavily lined with wrinkles, "That's great kiddo but," his Father tugged at his scarf; his Father always tugged at his scarf whenever he was lost in his thoughts.

"But?" Mako pressed uncertain of what his Father would say.

His Father shook his head and gave him a genuine smile that highlighted his youthful appearance, "Bo! Come here son," Bolin scrambled up into his Fathers lap. "My two thoughtful boys," he ruffled their hair, "I saved a bit money myself so we can go out to by some fancy clothes for the Republic Theatre, so then we won't look so out of place 'kay boys?" they both nodded eagerly grins spread across their cherubic faces.

Their Mother performed in the same ballet troupe that was to perform in the Republic Theatre, she was one of the best in her troupe and the most revered ballerina around. She would be asked for private performances for many important wealthy people, including the Fire Lord himself. On performing in Republic Theatre their Father was spellbound by her dancing, and the last day the troupe was to perform in Republic City would be Mother last day in the ballet troupe. For right after her show he snuck into the ballerinas changing room and found their Mother, she was removing the layers of makeup from her perfect oval of a face.

Their Father held out a bouquet of firelilies and nervously watched as she accepted them with fascination.

"I have watched all of your dances and think that you're very beautiful-" she blushed demurely, "-That your dances were very beautiful." he silently cursed himself. "Your very sweet," she leaned in and sniffed a lily, "I-I want you to be with me." their Father stammered much to the surprise of their Mother.

"And the rest is history." their Mother would sigh with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Later that week the day finally came and you should have seen their Mothers face, she cried profusely, tears of joy of course, and began the kiss her two young sons. When it seemed her tears subsided her husband brought out her new dress embroidered with beautiful jewels strewn across the bodice, with a nice fur coat to cap it all off. She stood silent before clutched at her husbands pressed blazer and was wracked in sobs stating she married such a wonderful man, he held her against him until her tears subsided.

After she got changed, hair perfectly coiffed, face done up, the family of four made their way down to the theatre district. Bolin gasped as he stepped out of the drawn carriage at all the lights and people wandering about aimlessly, he grabbed at his brothers hand so he wouldn't get lost in the sea of well dressed people. Posters of the ballet troupe were plastered everywhere showing a woman doing a split in midair, they made their way to the small box office manned by a lively young man, he cheerfully handed them their respective tickets and the family made their way into the doors of the grand Republic Theatre.

Mako suddenly felt the drop in temperature as they climbed up their way to the small box. Finally seated Mako gazed over the railing at all the people that started to file into the rows, it was like nothing he has ever seen in his life. He sat next to his Mother and she held his small hand and placed a deliberate kiss on his cheek, "Thank you Mako, I couldn't have asked for a better son." she pressed back a stray hair into his slicked do and gave him a heartwarming smile. He couldn't quite remember when he had seen his Mother this happy.

Bolin sat on his Fathers side and craned his neck to see the stage, he felt a pair of strong hands pick him up by the waist and was placed on his Fathers lap and he finally got a better view of the lit stage. "Thanks Dad," Bolin snuggled into his Fathers chest as he placed his chin on top of his slicked head and sighed contently.

The lights dimmed signaling the beginning of the performance and the whole theatre was hushed.

The curtains rose up to reveal a single dancer lying in the middle of the stage and Bolin tugged at his Fathers sleeve, "Why is she sleeping?" he whispered clumsily. "It's part of the dance Bo." he answered with a smile.

"Ohh, okay Dad." Bolin went back to watch as she arched her back into a sitting position.

He was mesmerized by her sharp movements as she stood up arms raised, feet parallel to each other. Her skirt fanned out of her hips and dressed in all white she looked like a forlorn ghost as she made her way across the stage on the tips of her toes. She began to bounce and then began to perform splits in midair, Bolin gasped and clapped enthusiastically.

"She's beautiful like Mama." he whispered.

Not everyone was glued to the dance, Mako tried to look moderately interested but half an hour later Mako was snoring softly into his Mother fur coat.

After the performance the people shuffled out of the theatre rather clumsily, and the two young brothers held on tightly to their Mother slender hands. When they exited the theatre the boys spotted a dango vender across the street, their Father gave them both some yuans to by some snacks but at the stand Mako forgot to ask what they wanted. The older brother told Bolin to save their spot and went back to his parent but when Mako went back he couldn't find them anywhere even though the streets were starting to empty.

He heard harsh yelling coming from a nearby alley and went to see what was happening.

"What the hell do you think you're saying!"

"Please sir, we don't have any money."

"To hell you don't look at your clothes! And I just saw you exit from that fancy smancy theatre now give me the money or the pretty lady gets hurt."

"Sir, you have to believe us." his Father pleaded.

"Dad?" Mako called into alley, when no one answered he ran into the alley and saw a shrouded figure holding his mother by the waist and had his fist at her throat. "Mama! Let her go! Someone help!" the figure panicked and all Mako saw was a flash of hundreds of reds and oranges and his Mothers body crumpled to the ground a pool of crimson collecting around her head. He gasped not registering what just happened, his Father fell to his knees and covered Mako, "Whatever happened Mako take care of Bolin," he whispered wrapping his scarf around his thin bony neck. "I love you son." he gave Mako a fleeting hug before the same explosion sounded and his Father slumped onto his small body. The figure panted like a trapped animal before tearing out of the alley and out of sight.

Eventually the two young brothers made it back to their home they salvaged what they could find to sell, six year old Bolin didn't quite know where his parents went so while Mako busied himself with packing clothes he went into his parents room. The room was small and well kept he went to his Mothers nightstand and opened the drawer to find a pair of ballet slippers, he gasped quietly as his small trembling hands picked up the dainty shoes. He held it against his chest and let out a single sob, "Bo! Time to go!" he quiet wiped at his eyes and stuffed the shoes inside his shirt.

Mako wasn't the only brother to leave with a memento of his deceased parents, eventually Mako found out but instead of reprimanding Bolin he left the room to be alone not wanting Bolin to see him cry. For a very long time he slept with the slippers underneath his pillow before hanging them against the wall he slept by.

If you were to question if Bolin kept ballerina slippers he would deny it outright.

Since they spent most of their savings on that evening the young boys were left with little to nothing, even when the sold whatever they had.

It is their Mothers birthday.

It _was _their Mothers birthday.

All they have been saving for would result in the death of their parents.

Ever since that day neither Mako nor Bolin would ever set foot in Republic Theatre again, or the theatre district for that matter.

* * *

**Free Talk:**

**Well here you have! Do I even have to say that I don't own this franchise? No? Okay good :) Well I hope you liked this chapter even if it wasn't the happiest ha ha ahem anyway this was just a sort of prolouge so yeah. Please review~!**


	2. An Inevitable Encounter

**Chapter 2:An Inevitable Encounter**

* * *

_The one you love and the one who loves you are never, ever the same person_

_-Chuck Palahnuik_

* * *

It was raining in Republic City.

The swollen overcast set the city in a somber mood as the early morning mist settled into the empty streets.

If you were to get up in the gray drizzle of the morning you were to witness to the most peculiar scene even for Republic City.

Rather precipitously a string of handsome carriages creaked and bobbed slightly as they careened down the stone cobbled streets. The train of coaches stopped abruptly outside of the esteemed Republic Theatre and the head of the line carriages stepped out a bent looking woman, she stepped daintily out of the significantly larger stagecoach and gazed at the vast lavishly designed theatre and scowled disdainfully. She was at a respectable age and her face clearly showed it, nonetheless her age did not stop her from dressing up. The old woman wore an extravagant jade colored kimono that resembled green leaves gliding in a river. It had gold trimmings and her hair was equally elaborate which had an ornate head piece which was covered by an umbrella held by a disheveled looking assistant that sneezed uncontrollably.

"Madam?" the assistant called over the torrential pour of water, after what seemed ages.

"I hate this wretched city." she spat turning back to the coach, and with the help of her assistant she stepped into the carriage. "And why is that my lady?" the maid shook out the umbrella and signaled the driver to continue, the old woman looked at her briefly with indifference and then looked forward.

"I've lost my best ballerinas to this miserable city."

The string of carriages lurched forward in their parade as they hobbled down the street and disappeared into the mist.

* * *

Bolin was never a morning person.

Especially when the morning was in this dismal state.

No, in days like these the exuberant earth bender would hole himself up and wait for a glorious streak of heaven to shine through. Only then will he be a morning person. Sadly this one not one of those days and Bolin had opted out for his usual routine; sleeping in.

Of course as fortune would have it on the most inclement day of the year Bolin would have to wake up early.

It would be the worst, and best day Bolin has had in a very long time.

Earlier than when the enigmatic coaches arrived into Republic City, Mako and the droopy eyed earth bender snuck their way down the deserted halls of the Pro-bending arena. They came to a halt at an intersecting hall and Mako raised his hand as a signal to stop, around the corner he could hear the sound of faint footsteps. Bolin smacked his lips inaudibly until his mouth broaden and started to from a yawn. Mako hastily covered his mouth and his yawn subsided, he titled his head straining for any indication of a sound but heard only a comforting silence.

He removed his hand and scowled, "Are you trying to get us caught Bolin? You could've woken up the whole arena." he whispered tersely.

" 'm sorry Mako, 'm jus' so tired. " the younger brother slurred clearly still in his morning stupor; hair askew the collar of his tunic turned out wrong.

Mako stifled a sigh and with a jerk of his head he led the twosome down the gym, by now Bolin a bit more alert than he was when he woke up, but let me stress you the words; a bit.

* * *

After pounding out the training net for a couple hours the two brothers were slick with sweat.

Bolin dragged the prickly towel across his face and then down to his solid heaving chest, "You did good Bo, but just remember that left hand." Mako noted taking a seat next to his younger brother. "Yeah I know, for some reason I always hesitate on the left." he said clearly discouraged. "You'll get it," he gripped his bare shoulder comfortingly, "Thanks bro." Bolin said before taking a few swigs of water.

"I'm sorry, Bo, about waking you so early in the morning but it's either that or late in the night."

"Oh I know," he conceded, "It just was so icky this morning I didn't feel like doing anything." Mako scoffed at his choice of words and gathered up his belongings, "I'll see you in the showers." he headed off in the directions of the shower stalls and Bolin listened attentively until he saw the steam rise up lethargically. From his pants pockets he fished around until pulling out a crinkled piece of paper, he ironed it out as best as he could on the edge of the bench and traced his finger along the silhouette of a ballerina.

After a day full of toil at the construction sites Bolin staggered back to the arena. His arms throbbed unbearably and he tore off his fake beard and let out a hiss and massaged his chin and cheeks. If his employers ever found out how young he actually was he would be kicked out before he could blink. Upon the emptying streets of Republic City, Bolin spotted a brilliant poster graced the outside of a closed knickknack shop. The poster leapt out him and called him over seductively, the young earth bender drew up his collar and warily walked up to the velvety black paper.

The air slowly left his body and he was left hollow and aching.

He read the cursive words clumsily; 'After popular demand the glamorous Ballet Troupe, 'Firelilies', come back to Republic City for the show of a life time!'

It said the troupe was to come at the end of the month and would be in town for a couple of months. The poster was a glossy black and the outline of the ballerina stood out in a stark contrast of white. Her thin legs was raised at a ninety degree angle while her arms were poised in the air, as carefully as he could Bolin flicked away the tape at the edges and slid the paper off the wall and folded his neatly in his square pocket.

Today was the day of their first performance, and Bolin had thought of a perfect way to be able to see it.

After both brothers were all showered up they made their way back to the room where Mako took it upon himself to make breakfast now that the clouds were alight with the sunshine. The older of the two was a bit disturbed at the seriousness Bolin was displaying this morning but he said nothing of it and let it go. Bolin ate in silence, the poster in pocket seemed to weigh a ton, "Hey bro I think I'm going to work early so I can win some points with the head honcho." Mako eyed him for a moment suspiciously before flickering down the his food.

"That's fine, be careful though it's probably going to rain all day and you beard might come off."

His concern for his wellbeing touched and also wounded Bolin he hates lying to his brother like this. "Yeah," he scratched the back of his head uncertain, "I will."

* * *

It was odd walking in the theatre district.

Odd.

What an overused word to use when describing the place where your parents were brutally murdered.

In his memory the district was much more glitzy and glamorous but it seems this just a night district because now in the late morning it was barren and desolate. Bolin rounded a street corner and stopped right outside the theatre near where the old woman was. He didn't stare up but kept his eyesight level and stared directly at the ticket booth.

His eyes slid to a close and his mind wandered back to that tragic day.

He imagined himself, a wide-eyed naïve child, clutching at his brothers hand walking up to the box.

Eyes opened he looked at the same booth, it was faded and aged.

And he was alone.

* * *

"-You want what?"

"A job, any kind of job. I can sweep or take out the trash anything." Bolin rushed hurriedly in his fake husky voice.

The employer, a thin sickly looking man, rubbed his hands nervously. "Well, we are in need of a cleaning man for backstage," he said dubiously.

"I'll do it-!" his voice broke through, "I mean it would be an honor sir." he corrected his voice.

The employed pushed up his rounded glasses, "But the majority of the performers are women and they would be a bit uncomfortable…" he trailed off his voice softened.

"Oh, well I like guys," the frail looking man gave him a look as his sprouted wings, and Bolin nodded enthusiastically hoping he would buy it.

"That would make sense why you applied here," he cupped his chin for a moment chewing his lower lip in thought. "You have the job, erm, I'm sorry what did you say your name was?" his eyes widened and his mind raced for a name, any name.

"It's uh Ping," he gave a firm nod, "Ping Pong."

The employer stared at him for a second as if waiting for a punch line that never came, Bolin sat rigid in fear and anticipation.

"Right well Mister Pong, it's a pleasure to have you. I'll have your uniform ready and your work starts right after I do." the man stuck his bony arm out that Bolin shook vigorously.

"Thank you, I won't let you down!"

* * *

Changed into his navy blue jumpsuit, hair slicked to the side; he was ready.

A trusty broom in hand, Bolin swept as slowly as he possibly could.

The rehearsals had just started and the choreography had an erect spine and had an airy attitude about him. He clapped his hands incessantly and barked for no reason, even when he was pleased with something the ballerinas did. After he swept up the backstage he started on mopping diligently, "Excellent Rin! Excellent!" his voice had a harsh lilt to it as he snapped at the other dancers who didn't do it quite right. His voice carried all the way where Bolin mopped up the dirty footprints, "Everyone listen up,!" Bolin scoffed shaking his head, "As if they can't."

"The Firelilies are the _best _ballet troupe in the world, not a good one, not an okay one. The _best_." he clipped. "Tonight will be opening night, our first opening in Republic City in ten years! And you expect to go out and perform this shit?" Bolin winced at his harsh words and could only imagine how degrading it must be to be yelled like some sort of animal. "Of course you excluded, Rin. You don't need to listen with these lazy fucks, go take a break." Bolin shook his head in disapproval at how he treated them. "But first," a moment of silence ensued before the sound of a scuffle and a sickening smack of the lips.

The woman stomped her way into the backstage, Bolin was about to say something before she swore viciously, "Fucking bastard." she wiped forcefully at her lips until they turned a rosy pink. She spotted an astonished Bolin, he had never heard a lady swear before.

"Oh, I'm sorry am I getting your floor dirty?" she sounded truly concerned.

Bolin arched his back and stretched a little, "Nah, it's okay-" he stopped speaking unexpectedly.

He took one look at Rin Nakamura and fell in love so fast and so hard into love it was a wonder he managed to remain standing.

* * *

**free talk:**

**Alrighty here we are chapter two! i hope you all liked it and it seems a lot of people took a look to read the first chapter and i hope you all leave a review~ thank you to the readers who left some feeback much appreciated! hope you all liked it and thanks for reading!**


	3. Deceptive Beauty

**Chapter 3: Deceptive Beauty**

* * *

_"But he who dares not grasp the thorn._

_Should never crave the rose."_

_-Anne Bronte_

* * *

In every life there is a turning point.

A moment so tremendously earth shattering that one feels as if they have been hit in the chest, all of their breath knocked out, and one _knows, _without the merest of hint, their life will never be the same.

For Bolin, that moment was the first time he laid eyes on Rin Nakamura.

_If only he took a second look._

Unfortunately for Bolin, Rin was a ballerina.

Ballet and ballerina was a taboo word for the two brothers.

Forbidden; illegal in their minds.

Life was ironic that way.

The seemingly unassuming Rin, would only bring devastation to the two brothers. Turn one against the other, toy with the younger of the two, and finally once all was said and done.

She left.

Oh Bolin, if only you looked again.

* * *

His mouth parted slightly in awe, his heart beat slowed down to a steady drip of a leaky faucet, and the oxygen circulating in his lungs was quickly depleted.

Oh God, he thought his knees buckling, she is _so beautiful_, he swallowed a dry lump in his throat as he tried to regulate his breathing.

One second passed.

He didn't even blink for fear that if he did she might disappear.

"Mister Janitor?"

His heart ached when her voice resounded through his ears like a long forgotten lullaby.

She crossed her willowy arms, "Can you hear me?" she roused his from his gaping and he cleared his throat and his knuckles turned white against the wooden pole. "S'cuse me, Ma'am, go on right ahead there's no trouble." he said in his horribly bogus voice, "I thought you were uh someone I knew." he cringed knowing that was a horrendous lie. She folded her wispy limbs across her chest right underneath the swell of her breasts and a bit of cleavage formed at the top of her tightly fitted smock.

He didn't know if this was intentional but God help him he glanced at it.

She looked practically sinful in those creamy tights that matched her flawless skin tone, her skirt hung breezily on her figure. She had appealing bone structure that was highlighted since her tresses of deep chestnut was pulled tightly against her face that had a brilliant sheen to it. Bolin chanced a look at her face, and he was astounded when his heart skipped two beats.

He never believed in these kind if sensations, but then again he never met a girl with such pulchritude.

"Sure," she teased her sultry voice that fit her appearance perfectly. "Why are speaking like that? Are you sick?" she leaned against the wall looking like an ad for a modeling campaign.

"No, of course not." Bolin stared determinedly at the lustrous floor as he swept.

Her delicately winged eyebrows framed her heavy lidded eyes that gave her the appearance of squinting slightly, standing away a couple of paces, Bolin could clearly see her beautifully shaped eyes.

And suddenly a memory came into his mind all in a jumble as he picked up the broom and tried to sort it out.

_It was a childhood memory_, a smile ghosted onto his lips.

It was when he and Mako began living from hand to mouth on the street and this particular day was blistering.

The glaring sun looked like an angry eyes as it beat down ruthlessly onto the paved street where he sat in his filth. Even in the shade his body gave off vapors and he panted like a deprived animal from across the street was a bar where men pay to a have a good time but because of his age he only knew it as the 'noisy place'.

He saw the door swing open and out staggered a drunkard, bottle in hand, with a woman dressed in clad transparent clothes that showed off everything she should have kept covered. Bolin looked on reluctantly seeing as he had nothing better to do other than twiddle his thumbs until Mako returned, the man laugh raucously as he pulled the woman closer by the waist. She threw an exasperated look his way and snatched the glinting bottle away from his clumsy fingers and shot it back , he laughed disgustingly and seized the bottle back and threw it behind him as he pushed to woman against the alley wall and started to grope her chest.

It was as if everything slowed down to the millisecond as Bolin watched the twinkling bottle eclipse the sun in an explosion of chartreuses and landed a few feet away from him. It sounded like a hundred wind chimes colliding against another, now into miniscule pieces, the sunbeams danced across them in hundreds of greens and yellows.

That's what her eyes reminded him of, those jagged shards of that green bottle.

Bolin furrowed his rectangle eyebrows together in confusion, weird how useless memories get triggered by the most beautiful things.

Because of his wistful gaze and glazed eyes she tilted her head like a curious child.

* * *

**A Brief History Of Rin Nakamura**

In all the places 'The Firelilies' have been she had left a string of broken hearts long enough to encircle the world twice.

Women like Rin aren't capable of love.

At one point, like many other people, she was.

But her wings were stripped and like the man that wronged her, she wrongs every man she meets.

Some would say she doesn't deserve love.

Bolin would say otherwise.

* * *

"You look a little young to have a beard don't you think?" she challenged with a devilish smirk. "You ask too many questions." he answered hurriedly, abandoning his work and giving her an even look. He kept her gaze until his eyes started to tremble from the prolonged squinting, and she finally scoffed, shaking her head slightly.

The incessant talking in the background seemed to fade away before she tilted her head and scrutinized every aspect of Bolin as he returned to sweeping. A single bead of sweat formed at his temple and threatened to break as he felt her piercing gaze upon him, she laughed.

It was the most wondrous sound he every heard.

Substitute her laughter whenever you see an idle breeze swept through a patch of flowers, that's what it would sound like.

She wiped at the corner of her eyelid, "You're something else kid," she strode over leisurely to a cardboard box that sat across from where he worked and perched herself daintily upon it, she crossed her legs seductively daring him to glance over.

His eyes darted over to where she sat and knew he had been caught, "Ma'am-," he fell silent immediately as placed both hands on the sides of her gorgeous face and gave him desirable gaze.

His knees nearly gave out from underneath him, it was then at that moment he realized she was a woman of power, whatever she wanted she got it instantaneously.

_What did I get myself into_, he thought lamentably.

"Ma'am? Goodness you make me sound so old," her eyes flickered across the physique of Bolin in one fluid movement and the corners of her full mouth tugged into a roguish grin. "Ping is what they call you?" she pressed squinting to read his name tag, "Ma'am," he repeated firmly, "You are obstructing from my work." he wanted to pat himself on the back for sounding so boss but only a triumphant smile spread across her picturesque face.

"Thought not," she inspected her neatly groomed fingernails but quickly grew bored, " What's you're real name 'Ping'? " she emphasized his alias and arched a delicate eyebrow. "Jeez, what's it to you? You already know it." Bolin swept more forcibly than necessary and she knew she struck a nerve.

_She's just playing with me_, he thought miserably.

She gave out a gasp and placed a delicate hand to her chest in a feminine fashion, "Oh how _terribly _rude of me. My name is Rin, Rin Nakamura," she said sweetly extended out her sveltely arm, Bolin burned the image in his mind and cautiously covered her charming hand with his blocky one in a firm shake. "Now that I told you I am, can you please tell me who you are?" her lower protruded in a pout, "I can't tell you that or I'll get fired." he muttered defeated, succumbing to her baiting.

The broom laid abandoned against his cart of cleaning supplies.

"I always like a man of mystery." she whispered in alluring manner that made his stomach churn unpleasantly. "Listen Miss Nakamura, I think you should get back to your practice," Bolin suggested hoping she would leave him peace, he didn't know how much more of this he could take without letting this foreign sensation take hold of him.

"They won't miss me. Will you come watch me tonight?" she batted her thick eyelashes once, and that was all it took. "I don't have lots of money, Miss Nakamura." he admitted humbly lowering his head slightly, "It's alright, I can get you in backstage," with a slight jerk of the head she signaled him over and he obeyed diligently. Heat crept up his neck as her slender hands traveled up to his collar straightening it out, "And then, we can go out somewhere." Rin whispered and desire started to pool underneath his stomach.

"You don't have to do that-" she raised a finger to his lips and leaned in his ear, "I like you, my man of mystery, I want to get to know you." her breath sent his nerves in a whirl, and his heart leapt out of his chest cavity. Before Bolin could compose an answer the choreographer shouted shrilly, "Nakamura!" she groaned and slipped off the box, she gave Bolin an allusive wink and began on her way. It seemed his body reacted on its own for Bolin's mind seemed to swirl with indescribable feelings, his hand shot out and grasped her thin wrist.

"Wait, when will I see you?" the words seem to tumble out of his mouth without realizing what he was saying.

Shock flickered across her face but she masked it with a smirk, "Wait for me after rehearsal."

* * *

"Nakamura you slut!"

The petite ballerina turned her head ever so slightly not sure whether to respond or not.

The commotion of the changing room seemed to still a little at the remark and many heads turned and looked on in anticipation, Rin was sitting in her designated mirror dabbing on her makeup when the rude statement was thrown her way. She saw a hand full of protruding veins slap onto to the counter, it reminded her of the uprooted tree that stood by her house as a little girl, "One day," the voice continued, "You can't go one day without hitting on a guy!" she exclaimed boisterously trying to attract the other attention.

Rin went on applying her makeup unperturbed by Akana's antics, "Shut up, Aka," she began running the kohl over her eyelids, "Everyone knows you're jealous of me because you are so fucking ugly." Now the changing room was silenced and all eyes stared fixatedly on Akana. She inhaled dramatically, "You whore!" Her eyes darted around wildly, "At least I'm not a slut who gets with the _janitor_!" some of the dancers gave looks of disapproval at this and Rin hesitated putting rouge on her lips and Akana gushed knowing she had her caught.

"And don't try to deny it! I saw you!" she raved, "I wouldn't be surprised if you're going out to fuck him right now!" the youngest dancer, a mere child of seventeen, gasped astonished at the display of vulgarity. "Well? Where are you going so dolled up?" she shouted and a few drops of saliva landed on Rins' cheek. "Fuck off Akana don't you have your pathetic life to go back to?" Rin packed up her belongings and stood from her chair, she looked round at the faces of her fellow dancers and saw no comfort in them. She pushed her chair in much to the sniggering of Akana, she tightened her grip on her bag and strode across the room. She reached for the door knob and twisted it, "Everyone knows you're only in the company because you're-" Rin slammed the door on her words and stood outside the door a moment or two recomposing herself with a few deep breaths through the nostrils before carrying on.

* * *

Bolin shifted her weight to the other foot for the umpteenth time.

He stood under the theatre and watched the rain come down like gray pencil shavings as he waited impatiently for the woman that would ruin him.

Finally he started to get paranoid, making up scenarios in his head.

_What if she stood me up?_

_What if she lied to me?_

_What if…?_

It's always that _what if. _

The revolving doors of the esteemed theatre swung and out stepped out said girl.

Her eyes found his and she smiled, not smirked, not grinned, she actually smiled genuinely.

And in that moment Bolin knew what beauty truly meant.

She gave him an expecting look at the absence of his fake beard and laughed lightly, he shrugged his shoulder wordlessly and opened up an umbrella. The pair fell into step as they made their way down the slicked pavement of Republic City.

* * *

**free talk:**

**I really don't know about this chapter, if not many people don't like this I will seriously take it down. I mean did I keep Bolin in character? I honestly don't know, please tell me if I did or didn't. Anyway Rin Nakamura is thoroughly introduced, I decided to go the seductress way, it was very fun to write mind you and it's different, like this story. I would very much appreciate if all of you dear readers would leave behind a review! Thank you for taking the time to read my story~!**


	4. Cold Tea

**Chapter 3: Cold Tea**

* * *

_"There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you, help you. Not that I love you. I just met you."_

_-Uncle Iroh_

* * *

His palms felt clammy inside his pockets as they walked in unison, _she's just another girl_, he reminded himself.

_Just another girl_, he inhaled deeply which earned a glance from her.

"Helloo?" she waved her hand in front of his face, "You look like you've been sentenced to death, loosen up kid." she smirked crossing her arms much to his chagrin. Her hair tumbled to her back while her face was done up, kohl rimmed her eyes seductively accentuating her incomparable beauty. Clothed in slacks and a trench coat she seemed so relaxed yet was aware of her surroundings.

"Sorry," he conceded sheepishly, "I just don't go out much often." she inclined her chin in acknowledgment, "Cleary." she mused. "Hey now, no need to rub salt in it." he pouted to which she gave a sly smile.

They walked on for a few more minutes in an uncomfortable silence, their reflections mirrored their movements against the luster of the wet screens of the grey buildings and refracted when sliding from screen to screen. Shielded from the awnings of the stoic buildings the twosome walked in close proximity with each other. "Come on handsome! Haven't you ever been with a girl?" Color splashed onto his face, "What? Pfft, I haven been with plenty girls, I mean c'mon look at me," he lightened up the mood with a dopey debonair look on his face as he raised an eyebrow and slightly squinted through one eye. He certainly felt more at ease with her, now that she toned the sexiness down, well more so than when he first met her earlier in the day. She laughed into her hand and swatted him on the shoulder, "When are you going to tell me your name? It isn't right to keep a woman in the dark," they came to a stoplight and Bolin's eyes met her without moving his head, "It's Bolin, as in Bo and lin." he put his hands a few inches apart from each other as if he were holding an imaginary box, he gestured to the left and then the right.

He saw her mouth his name wordlessly, as her eyes fell to the pavement and his stomach churned.

The signal changed and he felt her arm slink through the crook of his elbow as they kept walking, "That's a nice name for such a nice boy," she looked up at him and held on tighter when a cold gust blew against them. His nails dug into his palms in his pockets as he felt her warmth against his bulky arm, "That's me, mister nice guy." Bolin chimed as they rounded the corner and into an indoor marketplace. Merchants shouted dutifully at passing people urging them to take a look at their wares, they walked on aimlessly examining the merchandise until Bolin spoke; "Pick out something you like." her mouth separated at his generosity. He steered her through the stands before coming to the jewelry section of the bazaar and Rin gave him for points for the gesture.

An old wheezing man sat on a stool his eyes magnified by large spectacles and looked disproportionate on his bony face, "Something for the pretty lady?" the old man squeaked. Bolin urged Rin to approach the booth and looked at the strewn jewels across the black cloth that made them leapt out begging to be bought, "Whatever happened to 'I don't have lots of money?'" she muttered much to Bolin's embarrassment. "Hey, I'm not _completely_ broke," he frowned.

"I just don't want to put you out of your money, darling." she cooed.

"Well, _darling_, I know how to treat a girl, so which one do you like?" he hunched with her as she looked for a modest piece. "What do you think of these?" she asked holding a pair of earnings against her ear lobes, they were a black stone that sparkled demurely in the light, "An excellent choice, madam." the old man smiled revealing very few teeth. Bolin nodded and the old man placed it in a small lacquer box, he exchanged it with yuans, _bye lunch_, he thought wanting to cry. They waved away the old man and Rin hugged him snugly, "Thanks honey, I'll make it up to you one day," he patted her on the shoulder blade awkwardly and it was then she knew he wasn't very experienced around women.

"No problem, Rin!" he smiled this time feeling brazen enough to fit her arm through his crook this time.

He did buy her jewelry after all.

* * *

Rin didn't think it was going to be _this _easy.

_Was he a virgin or something?_

She wasn't exactly sure, he acted like one but his confidence said otherwise.

_If he wasn't then what was all this buttering up for? _She would have been fine with a hotel room and that would be the end of it, _what is his game? _

_Does he have an _edge_?_

_What if he _was_ a virgin?_

_Fuck_, she thought still trying to be engaged in his conversation about having a personalized and detailed tour of various sites around the city.

It's always the same sad story, with these soppy feelings of wanting to be together forever, blah blah, it made her sick, and she certainly didn't want to go down that alley again. _But then again_, she thought as she looked on at a lone lizard crow perched on a cable in the sky, _I haven't been with a virgin_ _in an unbearably long time, they certainly are fun._

It was decided then, she would traipse around until he would been panting her name in the heat of sex.

She smirked as the lecherous lizard crow took flight and disappeared into the vastness that is the sky.

* * *

Bolin was perturbed.

She had those smirks and smiles that was ambiguous and left it up to the person to interpret what they were thinking of, she seemed like she had a guard, a wall of some sorts. Bolin thought for a moment carrying on the conversation effortlessly trying to keep her entertained, _I wonder what's on the other side?_

And if he's anything good at it's breaking things down.

* * *

They finally reached their destination and Bolin inhaled the intoxicating salty smell of noodles. "This is my favorite place to eat, their noodles are the best in the city!" he exclaimed ushering her inside to escape the biting wind. "Bolin!" the man behind the counter called gleefully, dressed in the many shades of blue with fur lining that is water tribe garb, "Narook! Good to see you!" they greeted each other heartily and Rin looked on with a faint smile not wanting to intrude. Narook took notice of her standing alone and elbowed Bolin playfully in the ribs, "Wow, what a woman Bolin! Now that I think of it, I have never actually seen you with a lady!" he teased laughing as Bolin sputtered trying to defend himself.

He called Rin over and introduced her to the flushed noodle connoisseur, "It's a pleasure, my name is Rin Nakamura," she flashed him a dazzling smile exuding charisma and poise. "Narook, such an honor to have a beautiful woman in my humble restaurant!" she laughed in throat touched by his comment. "Please have a seat wherever you please," he bowed deeply and Rin mirrored Bolin's curt bow, they thanked him for his hospitality and slid into a secluded booth next to the window. Rin glanced about at the water tribe mementos that littered the walls; animal skins, hunting items, "Great place huh?" Bolin quipped with a boyish smile.

Her eyebrows rose slightly and spoke a soft yes as her fist was held against her cheek that supported her head, a silence fell upon them that turned awkward when she started to inspect her fingernails but grew bored instantaneously.

Not much to look at when your nails were already neatly groomed.

Bolin cleared his throat putting his blocky fist against his lips, "Soo, Rin!" he eyes flickered promptly to his at the mention of her name, "You do ballet! You're a ballerina!" he said trying to spur a conversation, lost in his own words but instantly regretted them the moment they left his mouth.

_Did he really just say that?_

_Oh God, did I really just say that?_

She chuckled his naïveté and placed her forearms on the table and leaned slightly closer, "A very good one, if I do say so myself." he had a knowing smirk on his face that confused Rin but she hid it well, "Ohh really?" he challenged. "Yes really, tell me Bolin are _you_ a highly sought after ballerina?" At this Bolin laughed heartily and Rin laughed since he was so infectious, "No but I'm actually in Pro-bending," her head tilted interested, "You don't say?" he pursed his lips and nodded slowly, "The coming season will be our debut, and we're hoping for the championship." she smiled distantly, she was about to answer but a waiter appeared notepad in hand, "May I take your order sir?" the waiter spoke at Rin to which Bolin grunted in his throat that earned the attention of the waiter as he peeled his eyes away to an oblivious Rin.

"Right, can I just have jasmine tea?" The waiter nodded, his small hairs flapping about, "And the lady?" Rin answered promptly; "Green tea?" the oily haired waiter scribbled on his notepad, "Of course, miss." he took his leave as Bolin eyed him warily. When he was out of earshot Bolin leaned across the table to Rin who in turned leaned over until his ear was at her ear, "Does that happen all to you all the time?" her smooth forehead drew together in confusion, "What do you mean?" she whispered back.

"Well you know, do guys hit on you like this?" her eyes widened at the discomfort in his voice, "Well I'm with you aren't I?" he drew back abruptly and looked at her clearly hurt.

_Fuck_, she thought feeling ashamed at his face.

She placed her hand on top of his, "Bolin that's not what I meant," she said earnestly, "Then what makes me different from the waiter?" he slid his hand out from under hers and crossed her arms defiantly. "Well," she began haughtily, "I _like _you, I don't mean this to come off bitchy but I can get with any guy but I chose _you, _and I want to see you again." he loosened up at her words and she went in for the kill, "You are extremely good-looking, and it doesn't hurt that you Pro-bend." she chuckled and he cracked a smile.

He scratched the his neck sort of embarrassed, "Sorry, I acted like girl, I just never been with such a pretty girl."

Rin had been called many things; beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, but for some reason when this boy called her pretty her heart softened and she lost track of her thoughts. She suddenly became very aware of her surroundings; her breathing, the way her mouth was set. _Dear God, am I _nervous_?_

She smiled, "Thank you Bolin that's very nice of you to say," the waiter returned balancing a tray that held their drinks and handed them each of their respective teas and left them to enjoy the steaming drinks. "To meeting such a pretty girl," Bolin raised his cup and took a deep drink and smacked his lips in delight, "To meeting such a gentleman." Rin held up her cup to which Bolin blushed biting his lip restraining a smile that she found so endearing. She took a drank generously and felt the warm liquid travel down her throat and settled into her stomach gradually warming up the rest of her body, "It's very delicious," she commented to which Bolin agreed enthusiastically.

After a few more drinks Bolin took upon himself to learn more about Rin, "So tell me about yourself Rin?" she set her cup down slowly as if recollecting her thoughts one by one, "Well, where do I start?" she laced her fingers together into an arch as she rested her chin on her knuckles.

She stared down into the rippling tea.

"I was born in Ba Sing Se, and was the only child to an acclaimed general and a beautiful noblewoman, so naturally my family lived in the Upper Ring." As she said this the memories seemed to be flood out like a released dam.

"So you lived in the homeland?" Bolin commented, "Yes, are you from the Earth Kingdom?" she asked interested. "Nah, my mom was born there though but I grew up here." she nodded and they lost themselves in the past for a bit before Bolin urged her to continue.

"Well, I didn't see much of my father growing up, he never really spent time with me and I never expected him to." she explained right to the point, which was the relationship with her father; to the point.

"Wow, sounded like a cozy childhood!" he noted, knowing she must have come from a prominent background but never would believed she was quite so up the social ladder. "You can say that, I can't complain about my upbringing, except," she let that word hand in the air, preparing herself, "My mom wasn't exactly, _faithful_." Bolin furrowed trying to decipher her cryptic words when finally; "Ohhhh," she laughed lightly at his delay and continued, "My father eventually found out but he didn't really care," Rin gave the tiniest of shrugs not understanding it herself.

"What!" Bolin exclaimed and other customers looked on peeved.

"My parents had a complicated relationship," Rin basically summed up her parents in one word, "Anyway, my mother never wanted me to do anything, she said I'll grow up to be a kept woman just like her and my grandmother." she scoffed just realizing how stupid that sounded, "I take it you didn't like that?" Bolin queried now thoroughly intrigued in her past.

"I _hated _it," she spat disgusted, "It wasn't until I accompanied my mother to the theatre and fell I love with ballet. I begged her every chance I got to take classes, and eventually she caved. I remember my first class," she chuckled at the memory, "I was taller and awkward than most of the girls since ten was considered old to be starting ballet but I kept at and well we all know how things turned out hm?" she gave a small smile and Bolin joined her.

"So how did you get into The Firelilies?" she took a swig at her tea before answering, "Well at one of my recitals a scout was in the audience and recruited me, I was sixteen at the time; the youngest dancer ever to be on The Firelilies." she smirked.

He gaped at her.

After a few seconds she sighed, "It's not _that_ great."

He blinked deliberately, "You said you joined The Firelilies at _sixteen_?" her eyes darted to the side, and she replied with a hesitant yes, "I'm sixteen!" he cried horrified.

Her mouth slid open and titled her head back slightly and laughed exuberantly, she covered her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes, she saw that he had hung his head that spurred an onslaught of uncontrollable laughter and she covered her whole face shaking. Bolin chuckled unsure what to do but then ended up laughing along with her. After her irrepressible laughter subsided, she wiped expertly at her eyelids trying not to smear her makeup, "I don't remember ever laughing that hard," she said some traces of laughter still imminent.

"I know you shouldn't ask a lady this but…how old are you?" she inhaled regaining her composure, she never peeled back so many layers to sleep with a guy, _this guy better last more than ten minutes_, she thought grimly. She looked him unnervingly in the eye, "Fifty." His face fell faster than a heart and she gave her façade away when she sucked in her lips and chuckled, "I'm kidding sweetie, I'm only twenty." she held up to fingers and became very serious, "Scouts honor!"

_This girl is going to be the end of me._

"Fours years isn't out of you dating zone is it dear?" Bolin pursed his lips dubiously, "Jeez Rin can you get anymore intimidating?" he let out a huff with and crossed his arms. Rin zipped open her bag and dug out her leather wallet, she didn't realize what she was doing until she slipped out the picture she kept hidden underneath her yuans.

_Looks like I'm going to have to pull out all the fucking stops with this virgin._

"Here," he gave her a curious look and unfolded the photo and much to his surprise found a younger Rin with her arm wrapped around an older attractive man. She looked prestigious with her hair in done up with an elaborate fan shaped headpiece, she had a content grin and wore a tight fitted jade silk dress with slits up the side, the older man had his hair slicked to the side debonairly and wore a modern suit with a emerald ascot and breeches. They were a striking pair, "Who-"That was my boyfriend, I was sixteen and he was twenty. Ringing any bells?" Bolin gave her a queer look then set the photo down. "Where are you going with this?" he asked in that innocent way of his.

"He just wanted to sleep with me, and then left me." she held up a hand and he allowed her to continue, "What I'm saying is that I never do things, excuse the word _half-assed_, I thought we were in love and went for it."

"And yeah I got burned but I never regret what I do, because in the end it makes me who I am."

_A fucking slut_, a voice chimed in the back of her head.

"Did it hurt? More than you'll ever know, but I'm not afraid of to go after what I want regardless of the consequences."

"Wow, Rin you sure are a woman," he spoke softly at her frankness.

He handed her back the photo and gave her a hopeful smile.

At the sincerity of his voice she felt a twinge of guilt flicker in her mind but it came and went in a flash she convinced herself she must have imagined it. Her mouth tugged at the corners into a devilish smirk, "Enough of this mushy stuff, tell me about yourself stud? Have a tragic childhood like the rest of us?"

"I guess so…"

* * *

**free talk:**

**just gave some insight on Rin trying to give her character depth. did i suceed? i'm fairly pleased with this chapter and i gave myself a pat on the back for finding that quote haha. anyway if you like it please leave a review and if you don't well hi. later guys thanks again for reading, i really appreciate it! (but would appreciate it more if you left a review :D)**


	5. Akin Secrets

**Chapter 4: Akin Secrets**

* * *

"_Deceiving others. That is what the world calls romance."_

_-Oscar Wilde_

* * *

_Fuck._

She listened with abandon to his story swallowing down the tears inside her.

"I know this sounds weird," Bolin spoke his voice quiet in reminisce, swirling around the tea in his cup, "I never told my brother this but I kind of envy him in a way, I mean he saw them at their last moments, and I never got to."

_Fuck_, she didn't know if she could continue with this escapade, it was starting to get too personal, too deep. But one look, hell a _glance_, and she knew she was fucked; literally. That cute button nose; modest beef, a goofball in every sense of the word.

Oh yes, he was one she was determined to sleep with.

But how far can she go without getting too deep?

It was a few seconds after Bolin finished that Rin sighed and wiped at the tears collecting at the corner of her eyes, her arm slid gracefully over the table and placed it on top of his. She found no words to say but offered a comforting smile which he returned but fell back into his stupor, his large fingers curled into hers and they stayed like that for awhile.

She closed her eyes shamefully and her chest heaved painfully.

_Fuck._

* * *

"I had such a good time, Bolin." The lights of the theatre glowed like a faint dream as they made their way up the block that was clamoring with people. The sun, shrouded by the masses of clouds, was starting to retire for the day setting the sky a contemplative amethyst. The peoples breath came in small puffs as their natural warmth abandoned them to rosy cheeks and nose tips. They waited patiently for tickets to watch the dazzling Firelilies, "I had a good time too," he replied allowing her to guide him right to the front of the long line, the man inside the booth opened his mouth to reprimand the both of them before Rin showed him a sort of card that gleamed brilliantly to which he gulped nervously and gestured for the pair to go inside. "Hide me," she whispered staying close to his side and they walked among the finest citizens of Republic City. Many of them smoked that made his eyes water unbearably, they walked stiffly avoiding everyone especially a certain choreographer that greeted everyone disgustingly. They reached the janitors room and Bolin fished out a small bronze key and jiggled it around until the door opened with a soft click.

He whistled loudly and when no one responded he motioned her inside, "Get dressed, put that beard on," she talking in a worried and hushed tone, lines drew together around her forehead. _She looked different when she was worried, more older_, he thought unlocking his compartment fishing out said items. She took a quick glance around before giving him a fleeting embrace which he ached to return but she already retracted a few steps, "I need to get ready, meet me backstage, I'll look for you," she gave him a smile as she walked a breath away, her hands found their way to his stubbornly spiked hair to which she stroked fondly. Their breaths collided together in a conglomeration of air, and God help him but her could _taste _her.

_Oh my God, oh my God, _was on a loop inside of Bolin's head as his cheeks tinted a soft pink which she found so adorable. She placed a deliberate kiss; slow, meaningful. Right at the corner of his mouth that instantly went numb, "Bye, sweetie," she whispered as his forehead fell on hers and she cherished this sweet moment she didn't deserve. She sighed as voices sounded outside the door, wordlessly they said their goodbyes as she walked briskly out of the room and closed the door behind her softly.

Her footsteps reverberated in his mind as he changed into his jumpsuit and glued on his scraggly beard touching where her lips burned his mouth.

* * *

The changing room was in chaos.

Rin tried to use this to her advantage as she hunched into her collar as she saw her changing station littered with bouquets and many other useless trinkets, "Madam! It's Nakamura! She's here!" Rin squeezed her eyes shut, knowing what was to come. Many of the ballerinas simultaneously let out a sigh of relief, already changed into their stark white outfits, Rin already untied and draped her coat on her chair when an old woman hobbled up to her. Her white puff of hair pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck, and dressed appropriately for once.

"You missed stretching and final dress rehearsal, and it's an hour before the performance!" Rin gave a tiny shrug, "Oops."

She raised her hand and Rin would not give her the perverse satisfaction of flinching, she braced herself for the slap that never came. "If I slap you," she spoke in a low menacing voice, "It would leave a mark, and no amount of makeup would cover it up." she clicked her tongue dismissively.

Rin sat down muttering furiously to herself as the makeup artists flittered about her face, "The only reason I put up with you is because you are the best ballerina in this dammed company, Nakamura." and with that she hobbled off followed by her bespectacled dog. "Yeah fuck you too," Rin murmured as their hands groped her hair and turned it into a delicate bun, The attending ladies arranged a lifelike firelily into Rin's bun and touched up on her impeccable face, they laid out her outfit and she looked on in disdain.

When they were no longer need the ladies bowed and scurried away, "How creative." she mused holding up her tutu that resembled the petals of a fire lily, she fingered the soft amber colored fabric that covered her bodice. Rin proceeded to undress when a voice sneered, "Well bless my heart!" Akana slithered her way up to Rin's mirror admiring her flowers. She plucked a note from one of the bouquets, cleared her throat and read pompously; "To the enchanting Rin Nakamura, when I heard of your incomparable beauty I was determined to meet you in person. If you were to meet me at the end of the performance, I would love to take you out the next day, eagerly waiting to see a woman of refinement, Lieutenant Han-hsu." Akana sighed dramatically sniffing.

"A government official!" she exclaimed, as Rin tied up her slippers, "And who knows! You two might marry, and live happily ever after!" she exclaimed in fake optimism.

At the lack of attention she was receiving, she cruelly ripped the flowered stationery to bits, "Why the fuck are you getting with the janitor when you have a government official kissing up your ass?" she whispered flaring her teeth in a rage. Rin checked herself one more time in the mirror framed by gleaming light bulbs and was satisfied at what she saw except-she applying more rouge before turning to Akana and said; "Did you say something, Aka?"

Rin strode around a dumbfounded Akana and exited to the warm up room and found a nearby barre.

* * *

The performance had already begun and Bolin was sweating torpedoes, _where in the world was Rin?_

He heard the classical music flowing out of his ears and saw ballerinas come and go onstage and none of them were Rin, suddenly he saw no one took the stage and quite suddenly he felt a hand squeeze his bicep as an orange figure entered the stage on the tips of her toes and the theatre rumbled with a thunderous applause and whistles. Rin acknowledged the reception with a vague smirk as her arms caressed the air as her movements became gradually slower, a huddle of ballerinas gathered around the curtain and watched whispering excitedly, Bolin jerked his head about trying to get a glimpse of her routine.

Rin smiled as her leg stretched out to the side as she knelt her arms in an arch which was met with an applause. She rose gracefully and snapped back up en pointe. The music started to pick up as she pranced about the stage, her feet barely making contact with the smooth floor while her arms, right down to her finger tips, was raw perfection.

Bolin frowned slightly as he just noticed how thin she actually was. Her ribs were slightly visible underneath her bodice as she suddenly looked frail and delicate she looked. He couldn't see it with the layers she wore out today but now that he saw her in her outfit it gave him a soft of discomfort for her health.

Nonetheless Bolin huffed squared his shoulders and huddled with the girls which in turn shrieked but grudgingly accepted him, "Wow!" he exclaimed as her legs split in midair while she had her toes pointed, and a broad smile that made it look as seamless as tying your shoes. "What was that?" Bolin asked much to the ballerina's disdain, "It's an allegro piece that mainly consists of grand jetés, cabrioles, like what she is doing right now," a ballerina spoke with a bored expression as Rin beat her legs together in a display of athleticism as she quickly returned to balancing on one leg.

"It's suppose to a _seductive _dance, that allures the audience." one of the ballerina's said mockingly while other laughed haughtily.

"Well why aren't you dancing it then?" he obviously hit a sore spot since their laughter died instantaneously and where replaced with narrowed eyes, "This is just an introduction, all of the dancers in the company come onstage then the best dancers of each sex then do a Grand Das, then the show starts." she spoke matter-of-factly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, so she'll be dancing with some-" he was hushed furiously as the music abruptly stopped with Rin's legs a horizontal line of amber across the stage as she suddenly looked forlorn gazing off to the right, her arms never moving fluidly suggesting discomfort and sadness. Bolin saw a figure waiting in the shadows of the curtain when it bounded on stage savagely announcing it's arrival.

The theatre rumbled with excitement and it boggled his mind how one person could affect so many people.

"Wow," the dancers sighed dreamily, fanning themselves as the male dancer, bare-chested mind you, slid his hands under Rin's calves and lifted effortlessly in the air as he turned painstakingly slowly on his toes. When done it was met uproarious clapping, he held Rin close to his cut chest as he gazed desirably into her eyes which she returned wholeheartedly as her back started to arch backwards. They then began cavorting around passionately and every time when they were mere inches from each other Bolin cringed in fear they might lock lips.

He was attractive as males go, narrow face gave way to a defined chin with voluminous locks of lacquer that curled curiously at the nape of his neck. Unfortunately for Bolin he was everything a woman wanted in a man, not a boy.

"Who's tha-"Shogo," one of them sighed a glazed look in her eyes as his chest gleamed in the bright stage lights.

"Shogo?" he echoed as Rin stood slightly to the left of him tiptoeing in place and her leg extended behind his spine and traveled up to his head where she gripped it and she looked like he was wearing her as a satchel bag.

It was well received as Rin detangled herself from his body and began to dance more submissively with Shogo who asserted himself with challenging moves, "What's so great about Shogo?" Bolin bit off heatedly, one of the dancers gave him a peculiar look, gasped, and giggling she tapped the other ballerinas and whispered in their ears rudely.

"So _you're _the janitor Rin is shacking with?" one of them said unimpressed.

Bolin turned a brilliant shade of crimson, "What!" That was the only audible words that came out before unintelligent stammering. "Thought as much," she said circling him like a predator mulling where to strike, "You're not _that _bad looking." she muttered.

"Excuse me _princess_! What my relationship with Rin doesn't concern you at all," he huffed crossing his arms indignantly.

She turned to a fellow dancers, "Poor guy, he's too nice! He won't see it coming." she said as if she broke a nail.

"Wait what?" Bolin's eyebrows drew in together in confusion and she sighed heavily, "Rin lives by 'love em and leave em'."

He laughed as if it was a witty joke but turned it turned uncertain at their foreboding silence.

"You're not serious are you?" One by one they left shaking their heads as if he were a child that doesn't understand. The twosome finished their dance with Shogo holding her one-armed while her back graced in a perfect arch, and her left hand placed delicately on the side of his face.

Right after, he lost Rin in a mass of people congratulating her until she slipped away and Bolin found her in a secluded corner backstage whispering. When answered with a deep masculine voice Bolin dove for the nearest table where he hid like a child, he drew his knees trying to conserve space.

"That was a great dance, Rin, all that practice paid off, eh?" Bolin squinted into the darkness trying to pinpoint where the voices came from exactly.

"Cut the crap, Shogo. What is it you want exactly?" Rin bit off bitterly and she glared into his mesmerizing stormy eyes.

Bolin's eye twitched.

_SHOGO!_

He nuzzled his nose against her temple and murmured lowly, "When was the last time we slept together? I miss you Rin."

Bolin strained his ears for the last part but didn't catch what he whispered. She scoffed distastefully, "That's not how I play the game, Shogo, I don't take second bites."

He let out a seductive chuckle that made Bolin's skin crawl uncomfortably, "It'll happen sooner or later, just wait." as he strode off with a sickening crunch he stepped on the fake janitors hand. In a silent scream Bolin cradled his hand to his chest but the floorboards squeaked audibly, and Rin hesitated right where Bolin hid.

The seconds passed agonizingly and Bolin hoped his heart beat couldn't be heard.

He saw her beautifully shaped legs walk off and around the corner. He let out a sigh of relief and let his head fall back against the leg of the table.

Rin led on more than he thought.

* * *

After a compromising tryst Rin was ushered by mousy looking women into the changing room. That would be the last time Bolin saw Rin not onstage and since an annoying choreographer hovered about, he had to keep himself preoccupied by sweeping the same spot for about two hours. And when the performance ended and the audience applauded until their hands turned a stingingly red, the only thing Rin said to Bolin before being rushed off to greet the spectators was, "Meet me in the alleyway."

Grudgingly swallowing his pride Bolin obliged and made his way in to the murky damp gloom of the alley.

* * *

Rin was paraded around, faces and names blurred together, chairmen's, political and government officials.

All useless, all so _pointless_.

Nonetheless Rin shook hands, accepted bouquets, smiled and concealed her reluctance to express gratitude to those who came. Rin received the praise with poise until she was approached by Han-hsu.

He looked like any other Fire Nation government official Rin has met; regal Fire Nation uniform, topknot, a bit on the younger side, she estimated from mid twenties to early thirties, and the Fire Nation trademark of flaring amber irises.

"Miss Nakamura, may I commemorate your performance with a humble gift." his voice was still clinging to boyhood but had a subtle masculinity, he reached for Rin's slim hand and brushed his knuckles with a chaste kiss. Rin accepted gesture bobbing a tiny curtsey, since he had one arm placed behind his back Rin could not see a modest spray of ivory colored roses. She was caught off guard as he pulled them out and she accepted the bouquet cordially, "Thank you Lieutenant for the flowers, they are very lovely." His topaz eyes gleamed warmly as she sniffed one blossom courteously.

"I am assuming you received my message?" he queried with an arched brow.

"Yes, Lieutenant, but I must say with great regret I cannot be called on at the moment due to my time-consuming rehearsals."

It wasn't a total lie since she did have days dedicated to practice but she had many free days but he seemed to buy into it since his face fell by a fraction.

He thanked her for her time and departed into the crowd of people, Rin scurried unseen into the changing room and approached the trashcan hesitantly and threw the flowers onto her desk. She drew her coat around herself, went out the back door which was only used for emptying the trash, and breathed in the wintry nighttime air.

She shivered visibly as she craned around trying to find the young Pro-bender, a figure leaning against the brick wall caught her eye and she quietly approached him. He had his arms drawn around her chest trying to conserve body heat, wordlessly she wrapped her arms around his chest which he returned ardently lifting her slightly as their breaths mingled together in white puffs. He wasn't nervous anymore it seemed right and Bolin instinctively knew what to do.

* * *

A passerby is doing what his namesake suggests; passing by. He sees two lovers in the alleyway of the Republic Theatre the man cradled the woman against his body close enough to be intimate. The passerby smiles faintly as he strode across the street pulling up his collar, as long as there is love there is life.

* * *

Rin inhaled the scent of his neck reveling how wonderfully skin can smell on a man.

Slowly she snaked her legs around his waist and felt the heat pooling inside oh him, "Rin," she hushed him but Bolin was going to explode if he couldn't be able to speak.

"Listen, Rin. I really, _really_, like you and I want our first kiss to be special. Not in a stinky old alley, you…you deserve more than that." he gave her an earnest smile and held her against him consolingly. His sincerity made her want to cry, she didn't deserve this kind of compassion, this kind of love. And for a brief moment she thought they could actually be together, happy and…together. But it was a sick joke, after all she had done, she would never know this kind of love-she wasn't worthy of _love_.

She rested her head on his shoulder uncertainly and felt his face against her perfumed hair and breathed the flowery smell calmly.

Her eyes slid to a close, no, she would never this kind of love.

Bolin sighed contently taking pleasure in just holding her like this.

After awhile in that position Bolin whispered gently into her ear, "Are you cold?"

She drew herself away from his soothing warmth and gazed into his eyes taking a her time with each one before placing careful kiss on his forehead to which he grinned. He let her down and took her hands in his own.

"I have practice tommorow." she said lamentably holding his gaze.

"Me too," Bolin said with a shrug suggesting it couldn't be helped, he inhaled in a deep gasp and Rin gave a startled jump, "Me too!" he groaned furiously suddenly reverting back to the sixteen year old he was. "Rin, what time is it?" Rin arched a brow at how quick he could change from the perfect lover to a whining teenager.

"When I was inside it was midnight."

"Mako is going to kill to me and bring my back to clean the mess." he covered his face. Rin spoke his name lovingly trying to pry his hands away from his face, "Mako is my brother, we live together at the arena." he clarified but went back to groaning.

Rin sighed, "Then go, stud, I'll be fine."

He let out a breath of relief and swooped down and placed a peck her cheek, "I'll miss you Rin, meet me at the park at five-on the bridge." she nodded as he pulled her into one last embrace before walking briskly off.

She closed her eyes and the icy air burned her throat, maybe she can pretend this can last for awhile.

* * *

Bolin cringed at the lack of light inside the room and knew he had to face his brother head-on. He opened to door mutely and saw his figure turned to wall on his bed, Bolin shed the layers of clothes until his brother spoke very clearly into the darkness.

"Do you honestly think I would have gone to bed with you out all night?" he said condescendingly as he rolled over and swung his legs off the bedside, shoulders hunched looking in his direction. He heaved off the springy mattress and lit a lamp before leaning against the adjacent wall demanding an explanation optically.

"I'm sorry bro, I just lost track of time and…" he trailed off at the exasperated look on his face.

"Naturally, I went to Narook and much to my surprise what he told me. That you were with a girl, 'The most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on' to be exact." Bolin looked determinedly at his shuffling feet. Mako sighed at his discomfort and placed his hand on his shoulder to show he wasn't mad, "Bolin, it's okay if you go out, but at least tell me before you do. What if Narook wasn't in town? How would I know if you were okay?" he kept his voice level and calm only wanting to make his point.

"I'm sorry Mako," Bolin apologized as Mako pulled him into a brief embrace.

"Tell me what she's like sometime, maybe you could introduce me." Mako made his small talk before going back to bed.

"Yeah, maybe." Bolin muttered hopping into to bed as well as Mako blew the light out.

_Maybe…never._

* * *

_free talk:_

_Meh. Sorry if it wasn't up to par, but I enjoyed looking up the dance positions I just wiki'd it if you're insterested in what they are. please leave feedback !_


End file.
